the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Pemberton
| birth_place = United Kingdom | genre = Film score | occupation = Composer | website = }} Daniel Pemberton (born 3 November 1977) is an English composer. Life and career In 2013, Pemberton completed his breakthrough score to director Ridley Scott's film The Counselor. The score was recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London. He has also scored films for other prominent directors including Danny Boyle's Steve Jobs and Guy Ritchie's The Man From U.N.C.L.E.. In 2014, Pemberton was named the "Discovery of the Year" at the World Soundtrack Awards. and nominated as "Film Composer of the Year" in 2016. Pemberton has been nominated twice for a Golden Globe award. In 2016 his score for Steve Jobs was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. In 2017 he was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song for the song Gold from the film of the same name which he co-wrote with Iggy Pop, Danger Mouse and the director Stephen Gaghan. Recent works include the Oscar-winning animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman; The Palme d'Or nominated French film Mal De Pierres starring Marion Cotillard and directed by Nicole Garcia; Aaron Sorkin's directorial debut Molly's Game, starring Jessica Chastain and Idris Elba; The Weinstein Company film Gold starring Matthew McConaughey and directed by Stephen Gaghan; The Silent Man, a political thriller based on the Watergate affair starring Liam Neeson, directed by Peter Landesman and produced by Ridley Scott and Tom Hanks, and the latest film from Guy Ritchie, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. Earlier work includes The Awakening starring Rebecca Hall and Dominic West and directed by Nick Murphy; Cuban Fury a British comedy from the producers of Shaun of the Dead starring Nick Frost; the live action short Ghost Recon: Alpha directed by Oscar-winners Francois Alaux and Herve De Crecy and edited by Oscar-winner Pietro Scalia; Blood starring Paul Bettany and Mark Strong, directed by Nick Murphy and produced by Sam Mendes; Film4 feature In Fear starring Alice Englert, directed by Jeremy Lovering and Complicit starring David Oyelowo and directed by Niall MacCormick. Pemberton also scored director Gareth Edwards' breakthrough sci-fi short film Factory Farmed. He has also composed title tunes and incidental music for several award-winning television series including The Game, Prey, Ambassadors, Peep Show, Desperate Romantics, Space Dive, Occupation, Prisoners' Wives, Black Mirror, My Mad Fat Diary, Suburban Shootout, Hell's Kitchen, Great British Menu, Hiroshima, Bad Lads' Army, George Orwell: A Life in Pictures, The Yellow House, Monster Moves, Dirk Gently, Napoleon and the first series of the 2010 revival of Upstairs Downstairs. He also has composed music for video games such as LittleBigPlanet, Kinect Adventures, LittleBigPlanet 2, The Movies and Trackmania Turbo. Using the alias The Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra, some of his television themes were released on the album TVPOPMUZIK in 2007, while his video game work—primarily that from LittleBigPlanet—was released on the album LittleBIGMusic. In November 2016, Pemberton conducted live at the Royal Albert Hall with BAFTA. Film scores Film Television Short film Video Games Discography * Bedroom (Fax +49-69/450464, 1994) Soundtrack releases * Yesterday (Universal Music & Capitol Records, 2019) * Molly's Game (Sony Classical, 2018) * All The Money In The World (Sony Classical, 2017) * Mark Felt: The Man Who Brought Down The White House (Filmtrax Ltd., 2017) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (WaterTower Music, 2017) * Gold (BMG, Original Score, 2017) * From The Land Of The Moon (Mal De Pierres) (Les Productions Du Tresor, 2017) * Steve Jobs (Backlot Music, 2015) * The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (Watertower, 2015) * The Game (Moviescore Media, 2015) * Cuban Fury (Decca Records, 2014) * The Counselor (Milan Records, 2013) * Blood (Moviescore Media, 2013) * Space Dive (1812 Recordings, 2012) * Dirk Gently (Moviescore Media, 2012) * Space Dive (1812 Recordings, 2012) * The Awakening (Moviescore Media/Screamworks, 2012) * Desperate Romantics (1812 Recordings, 2012) * LittleBIGMusic (1812 Recordings, 2011) * The Haunted Airman (1812 Recordings, 2011) * Upstairs Downstairs (1812 Recordings, 2010) * Kinect Adventures (1812 Recordings, 2010) * Monster Moves: Songs + Sounds (1812 Recordings, 2009) * Heroes and Villains: Attila the Hun / Napoleon (Moviescore Media, 2009) * TVPOPMUZIK (1812 Recordings, 2007) * Prehistoric Park (1812 Recordings, 2006) References External links * – official site * * * * Daniel Pemberton on scoring Ridley Scott's "The Counselor" at Film Music Reporter * Daniel Pemberton feature by Paul Morley in The Guardian (2009)] * Daniel Pemberton discussing his creative process at Think Work Play Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:British composers